Goldbug (Earth-7045)
This article refers to the adaptation of the Autobot Bumblebee. For the human supervillain, see Matthew Gilden. Bumblebee is one of the smallest and physically weakest Autobots. While his stature allows him to do his job better than most Autobots could manage, he is self-conscious about his size. Maybe this is why he makes fast friends among the humans. He looks up (so to speak) to the other Autobots, especially Optimus Prime, but what he doesn't realize is that they look up to him. He may be small, but he's brave, and he's one of the most well-liked Autobots around. Bumblebee already has the respect he craves. As Goldbug — his rebuilt form — Bumblebee retains most of his earlier strengths and weaknesses, but without his crippling need for approval. History to be added Powers & Abilities Goldbug= |-| Bumblebee= |-| Pre-War= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Car alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' *'Nucleon Enhancements': **'Enhanced Condition' **'Healing Factor' Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combatant' *'Expert Spy' *'Hacking' *'Multilingual' *'Driving' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Bumblebee's armor was weaker than the other Autobots. This was lessened, but still applies to Goldbug. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. *'Pretender Shell': As a Pretender, Goldbug is able to disguise himself as a human using advanced biotechnology and mass/size alteration tech. Transportation *Car alternate mode *''Ark'' (formerly) *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Laser pistol' *'Sonic blaster': a sonic weapon wielded by his Pretender shell. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Iacon (Earth-7045) Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Yellow Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Blue Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Blue Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Ark crew members (Earth-7045) Category:Throttlebots (Earth-7045) Category:Pretenders (Earth-7045) Category:Action Masters (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Enhanced Condition Category:Healing Factor Category:Spies Category:Espionage Category:Driving Category:Expert Combatant Category:Computer Hacking Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Mass Alteration Category:Size Alteration Category:Gun Wielders Category:Casual class (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Bumblebee Category:Versions of Goldbug